


When did you...

by shippingthemgaygirls



Series: Domestic Wayhaught [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingthemgaygirls/pseuds/shippingthemgaygirls
Summary: (Based or a Tumblr Prompt)Waverly wants to know certain things about Nicole's past. And Nicole is willing to answer as much as she possibly can.(Set in Season 1, kinda).





	When did you...

It was a boring afternoon. 

They were doing the usual lazy Sunday routine. Watching TV while snuggling together in Nicole's couch at the redhead's apartment. It was the tradition they had created after dating for two months.

Waverly rested her head on Nicole's tights while Nicole carefully ran a hand through her hair. It was just a light, delicate touch, but they both seemed to appreciate the closeness of it.

Everything was calmed, safe, quiet.

Until Waverly broke their comfortable silence.

"Nicole, can I ask you a question? It's about your past." She felt the older girl stiffen a little but then she seemed normal again. 

"Of course, Waves." Nicole wasn't worried about the question, but it had caught her off guard. She had been very reserved about telling anyone things about her past. It was difficult for her dealing with it.

"When did you realize you were gay?" Nicole suddenly felt the weight lifting off her shoulders. It was just an innocent question but Waverly knew just how to make her nervous.

"Jesus, I thought you were going to ask about the hardcore stuff and I am no ready to respond that yet, but of course, I can answer that." Laughed the redhead before answering. "I realized I was gay when I was very young, actually. Maybe 11 or 12 years old. I used to play in this hockey team in Toronto and I met a really nice girl, her name was Madison. She was blonde and had blue eyes and freckles and she was absolutely lovely and I kind of had a crush with her for a couple of months and I told my friends after realizing I was into girls."

Waverly smiled at her and Nicole couldn't help but feel like she had found someone who, unlike her first crush, liked her back and was willing to stay there for the rest of her life.

"Baby, that is so beautiful. I bet you were a cute kid, Haught." Teased her girlfriend, slightly touching the tip of her nose with her idex finger. "Did you date any girl when you were in High School?" Nicole was really glad Waverly was curious instead of jealous, and brave enough to ask her that.

"Yes, there were a couple of girls, nothing really important. In fact, none of the girls I dated really mattered much until I met you, Waverly Earp." Answered Nicole, not even doubting it once. She was sure Waverly was very important in her life and she didn't want to lose her. She had some things to hide, but she wasn't ready to tell Waverly yet. So she stuck to being as true as possible.

And Waverly did appreciate her honesty even if she was hiding things, but she knew it wasn't the right moment to ask about her parents of her family. 

They stared at each other, used to the comfortable silence that had taken the place of words. They didn't need them. Waverly knew exactly in that moment that she loved the woman sitting next to her, because she was the only stable and rational thing in her life, because she could trust her. She wasn't ready to say it out loud, just like Nicole wasn't ready to tell her what her past looked like, yet she was sure her heart had found someone to belong to.


End file.
